


Clipped Wings and Trampolines

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2014, Angst, Apocalypse, Croatoan, Endverse, F/M, Gen, Human Castiel, Implied feelings between Dean and Cas, M/M, Tension, The End, croats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the End!Verse reality, Dean, Castiel, and other survivors are scavenging an abandoned house for food and supplies, when Castiel discovers a trampoline. Inspired by and written for:</p><p>http://seraphstiels.tumblr.com/post/48240034785/so-i-had-this-destiel-related-dream-and-someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped Wings and Trampolines

"All clear!" 

One by one, the rugged survivors file their way into the abandoned house, Dean leading the pack. They rummage through the cabinets and closets of the forgotten home, searching for edible food, usable supplies, clothes, blankets - anything to keep them going. Dean finds himself in the master bedroom, his eyes avoiding the broken window and blood-stained carpet. He can't save the world this time, he can hardly save anyone... all he can do is kill the one responsible. " _And keep the others alive,_ " he reminds himself. Surrounded by Croats and chaos, Dean's priorities often find themselves either crooked or compromised. He's been hardened. Because the alternative hurts too much.

He finds a pair of boots. They're too big for him - probably would've fit Sammy - but he throws them into the pile anyway, along with the other clothes and the perfume for Jane. He spies a small shelf of books: they're useless - mostly fiction, one's on taxes, another on parenting. He had seen the nursery on his way in, had smelled it... and had decisively passed it.

"Hallelujah! More toilet paper!" Carter shouts from the next room.

Dean raises his eyebrow, allowing the corners of his mouth to rise ever so slightly.  _Chuck would be thrilled._

On his way out to the truck, Dean spies Cas excitedly pocketing some pills in the kitchen. Ever since the angels left, ever since he went  _mortal_ , he hasn't been the same. Dean knows it isn't his fault. After all, Cas  _chose_  to stay... but then again, he stayed for Dean. To help him hunt. To keep him human. There may have been another reason at the time... but it had faded along with Dean's humor and Castiel's purity.

"Hey-" Dean barks and Cas looks up at his leader with a look like he's expecting criticism. "You find any other meds in there besides the happy pills?" Cas smirks, patting the box in front of him.

"Don't worry, medical will be in good hands." Dean nods and heads for the truck. It's almost completely loaded now. A few more houses and they'd be set for the rest of the month. As long as there were no more surprise attacks, they should be home before nightfall.

"We're loaded and ready to go, sir."

"Good. I'll round up the stragglers." Dean heads inside, catches Pierce and Lydia kissing in the laundry room, and sends them out front. That should be everyone except..."Cas?" Dean returns down the stairs to the living room. "Cas!" He pauses...listening for a response. And that's when he sees the back door is open.

"DEAN!!" Cas yells, and Dean hurtles over the couch, sprinting outside, gun cocked and loaded. His eyes scan the yard for Croats to kill, but he only finds a rotting wood fence, a swing-set, and Cas...jumping on a trampoline. Dean's first instinct is to swear, but when Castiel starts laughing heartily - with the biggest freaking smile Dean's seen him wear in the past 3 years - he stops short, and shakes his head with an embarrassed smile. When he hears the others coming, though, his authority returns.

"Cas! Stop acting like a child. We've got work to do." 

Cas ignores his order and continues jumping. "C'mon ... you hard-headed ... robot! ... Live for once ... instead of just ... surviving!" 

"What the hell..." Simmons is at the door now, and Dean can't let the others start doubting his leadership...

"Dammit, Cas! Get  **off**  the trampoline." Cas rolls his eyes and lands on his back, coming to a stop. But he doesn't get off.

"You guys head on. We'll rendezvous at the next house." Simmons nods and leaves the soldier with the kook. 

Dean silently walks up, pocketing his gun and sighing. "What's gotten into you, Cas?" The statement takes on the tone of a lecture, but concern still seems to find its way in.

Castiel doesn't respond at first, just stares up at the sky and the clouds with this soft, nostalgic smile. Then he speaks up, "It's the closest I've ever felt to flying since... well, you know."

 _Guilt._  Dean licks his lips nervously, "Look, man, I'm sorry-"

Cas interrupts, finally turning his head to face Dean, "It's fine."

Dean can't bring himself to meet the blue eyes so he turns and leans back on the trampoline, a silence settling around them. Cas sits up and throws his legs over the side next to Dean, causing the rusty springs to squeak as he shifts his weight.

"Dean..." And, somehow, in that one word, Cas manages to say  _"I forgive you. I believe in you. And I'll stand with you."_ And suddenly the touch of his wide, callused hand on Dean's shoulder brings back a rush of emotions that Dean hadn't felt in years, breaking through the indifference, breaking through the shame, and it overwhelms him. Tears almost escape his eyes, but not before he stops them, blocking the emotions and sending them reeling back where they belong. Dean can't afford to love Cas - not as a person, not as a brother, not even as a friend. Because if he loses him...and Dean knows he will, he loses everyone... he just might give up. So Dean hardens his face, shrugs off Castiel's hand and mutters "We should go."

Cas almost had him back. Almost, but it was too little, too late. Dean is dead. All that's left is this stranger with a ghost like resemblance of his long lost friend. And as he walks away, Castiel's newly human heart burns with frustration and longing and pain. All he can do now is hold on... hold on to to that tiny, final hope: a faint memory, in which hisDean told him of traveling to the future and witnessing the Croatoan apocalypse. Cas will wait for that day and wait for that Dean. Maybe he will ask him to join him in flying on the trampoline and maybe, just maybe, Dean will say yes.

 


End file.
